Kulitin
Biography First Bone War Arc Lost Gods Arc Ora's Threnody Second Bone War Scherzo Apocrypha Appearance Transmissions In the hype build up for the upcoming campaign, Necromancer's Little Helpers, Kulitin had settled on being the medium in which the players learn the world they're walking into. He will give his perspective of the first 10 years of the war, and perhaps more, through coded messages he believes to be sent home to his superiors. Entry 1: Tifzgiy Ohezr Wao Xlbx - Q hxxpzlbnxx tb mw oo 19,480 VN Mgbei - Azww ubbhtvz bb gbzmome dbta kmnmbpa uipu bzux. Pbzyqcetl sn ta Amaby. Sq Amaby! T'u zwbn iy ur uvcmtwg ab puc~ Jnb, V kg omyqasnptr i gkx mqm rnblpl bv gry ncebhby lvw bvwy oqynrbyykxa gy nsql tbmueqhv V'fy mmxv rcnljeqfryo qg. Lvn szc dvbg nsmkm nby Gifxvbyd pxzr diz? Baml klp dtagvs oqynrbyyb yzbw nsm hvrc vlkd pbwy... Lvreni, C'x ohqaq nz sxmc ejoimqaq szc kmteflzeg. Grcd ql rhcn xg yqecn pvmzl di tvywew szc mpnd C'gm fiqo ce bh ul nydbbvndczv liso uyl lwhxx, lvw buo jlxxzjylv xkwisxpl aif gicsxl jyhomka! Xshr Dbmyvod Dtz vc hzvx buo qtaxz, nxx sil ipmyabxl zo qtbawhd kfmlbvyh. Eptb'f kfw nhz ayq! Swimsefwg mpvc glsxa vd bzux anpywg. Dcysntv Translation: Journal Entry One Date - I understand it to be 19,480 BC Entry - Good morning to whoever this reaches back home. Hopefully it is Henre. Hi Henre! I'm good on my mission so far~ But, I am definitely a tad bit jarred in the culture and time differences to this location I've been established in. Did you know there are Vampires here too? They are vastly different from the ones back home... Anyway, I'm going to keep updating you regularly. This is just my first entry to inform you that I've made it to my destination safe and sound, and the paperwork provided has worked wonders! King Viellus Var is none the wiser, and has accepted me without question. That's all for now! Hopefully this makes it home safely. Kulitin Entry 2: Translation: Journal Entry Two Date - 19,480 BC, Still not sure on the month. Entry - Still not sure if this is making it home either... We need to figure out a way for you to respond back to me. Make a note of that Abbigale, because let's be honest, Henre won't remember. Even more good news! As far as the stories tell me, Ground Zero has already taken place. I'm a few years behind. Word is that the Drow are struggling to hide and control word of Genim's escape. However, the people here don't seem to be concerned in this either. Viellus told me something like, "What's a little Drow going to do? His own people will kill him on their own." I've also begun training with Viellus and the other Paladins. The work is hard, but definitely rewarding. Will update as I gain more! Kulitin Entry 78: Tifzgiy Ohezr ARFYYBR MVQBE Ltbr - 19,491 LW Pvmzl - Dbp dbavyhd ikm pygtvz ubby ciiqqvs ywp... Q jkep qg i pyfo apmnd ylka ubbhtvz. Buos'cm gwg vcvm rwh klp. Bamvb yjml endws wome oppzrbushr. Baml'by himkushr pbu ayq. Gqxtyem cmycfom ew wqfmoda ppnd bp'a lmrx.... C nig'b ovuxm aqz pic qm mvdbpz... Mpr guclxvf klp amzhqawqgo ayq la pmyv. Cq baqf qyea hcg.. S qzv'm pnfy ew mmyv szc ppnd nsql ebefo lh. Xrbblxl gbe mswntq cyyl tvbdbpz Nvvd nz Xhag Wycqwqnx nz kampu iy bam rfyybl buolp igl vp nsmr kbblpttbr di epx waom hm'om qsmnclarn. C'x vhb felp qy Q pkh rw mpeyorp pqgr gj btax... Uowqmqa Translation: Journal Entry SEVENTY EIGHT Date - 19,491 BC Entry - The visions are coming more rapidly now... I wake in a cold sweat each morning. They're not like you are. Their eyes watch over everything. They're watching him now. Viellus refuses to discuss what he's seen.... I can't blame him for it either... The wardens are struggling now as well. If this gets out.. I won't have to tell you what this would do. Perhaps you should send another Unit to Post Meridian to check on the events there and if they correlate to the ones we've discussed. I'm not sure if I can go through with my task... Kulitin Powers Trivia Quotes Category:Jae's characters Category:NLH characters Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Paladins